Emotionless Genius
by DarkAizen
Summary: Uchiha Naruto, the top student of his class at the Ninja Academy, lives his life for only one goal: World Peace. To achive said goal, one must first conquer the top five countries.
1. Chapter 1The Massacre

Chapter 1: The Massacre

The Sandaime Hokage is almost like a grandfather to the villagers of the Leaf , the "Professor " sighed as he watched the peaceful village. For all his 64 years he could not help but feel like this was the most beautiful moment in his life .

50 years had gone by since he became a ninja, 50 years filled with loss, hardship, war and many deaths. Sarutobi was not a warrior, he preferred a book or a scroll then a kunai or a sword thus he was different from normal ninja who preferred war against a time of peace.

The situation the 3rd Hokage was currently facing was a very complicated one …in front of him stood a tall young man of 13 years, the prodigy of prodigies the villagers called him, a true genius much like himself.

The Hokage could not help but feel proud of the young Uchiha that was in his office , and what an incredible record the boy-genius had : graduated from the Ninja academy at age 7 with top grades, mastered the Sharingan at age 8, became a Chuunin at age 10, Anbu leader at age 12 . Yes … Uchiha Itachi was a very intelligent young man.

"Are you certain of this Itachi-kun? "

Itachi moved his vision from the window to look in the old man eyes. Of course he was certain, he heard the story himself, and he saw the way they acted, the way they moved. If it was one thing Itachi was excellent at, it was reading people .Basically he could tell everything about a person just by looking at them. He could tell if the person was lying by their eyes movement, if the eyes drift to the left while speaking that person is lying.

"Yes Hokage-sama" was the formal replay

"This is a serious matter, what do you propose we do Danzo? " Itachi knew the man was in the room, he was not one of the ANBU`s best for nothing, he sensed him coming from the moment the Hokage secretly called him 5 minutes ago.

"There is only one thing we can do Sarutobi, I will not sit by and let them bring this village into a civil war! The casualties will be enormous! The other countries will see this as a sign of weakness! We can't let this happen; we must eliminate all of them, all of those freak-eyed so called combat geniuses!"

In the exact same moment as the words left his mouth a sword was hanging at his neck, the sharp metal blade was inches from his vocal cord.

"Stand down Itachi, you must see logic yourself that this is the only way "the old man rubbed his temples .He felt a headache coming. He had two choices a civil war or a massacre.

"I will do it Hokage-sama"

"I beg you pardon? What do you mean Itachi-kun?"

"I mean I will do it, I will eliminate my clan for their foolish plan, I, Uchiha Itachi, shall be their demise."

The Hokage felt a "_but"_ coming …

"But, I have a small favor "Itachi didn't disappoint.

"You wish to spare your family ".This was only normal, the Hokage mused.

"I wish to spare my little brother and Naruto-san "

Now the Hokage was not expecting this, he expected the boy to plea for his parents, for his best friend Shisui but not for Uchiha Naruto. The boy was smart, true, for a 7 year old, very observant and always emotionless that resembled Itachi to much. The boy was a carbon-copy of Itachi only different in looks and an orphan who lived with his brother Shisui in the Uchiha Compound he is top of his class at the moment even managed to beat the Uchiha`s Clan Heir : Uchiha Sasuke , Itachi`s little brother

"Very well Itachi, do as you wish"

They were not many thing people knew about Shisui brother, but Itachi knew all that was needed to know. The Boy was a genius, not even a gennin and he managed to master the Sharingan! A 7 year old boy with a matured Sharingan! It was simply incredible! And his eyes were better than his, the boy saw everything. If Itachi suspected someone who knew all the Uchiha`s secrets than that someone was Naruto .The boy was reading all day and when he did not have his nose buried in a book somewhere, he was watching the Uchiha`s, observing them.

Itachi found out about the clan`s plan two weeks ago, and from the start he knew he could not let them go threw with it. So the first thing he did was to find a way to stop them that led him to believe that he was not strong enough he needed to become stronger …and to be stronger he needed to research a myth Naruto told him, a myth about a more powerful Sharingan, a Sharingan you can only achieve by feeling extreme guilt .This myth led Itachi to the murder of his best friend Shisui, Naruto`s brother.

Two days after the incident took place, when he was coming home from ANBU HQ

"You killed Shisui "a cold emotionless voice greeted him in his room.

If Itachi was expecting a nice, dreamless sleep he was sorely mistaken, but what the boy did totally surprised him, the boy did not make a fuss, or cry he just stared at Itachi with his Sharingan activated .But he wasn't prepared for battle or for a fight so Itachi indulged him with an answer

"Yes" came a similar cold voice, his voice Itachi noted

"Did you obtain it? The Mangekayo … the final step? Is it powerful? "The excitement in his voice was notable

This was the biggest reaction Itachi had ever gotten out of the little genius.

"It has 3 powers: a powerful genjutsu a, a powerful ninjutsu attack and the 3rd power I haven't yet figured it out "

"Good" and he left, disappeared using a D-rank JUTSU, how the boy knew it was beyond Itachi. The kid just new things, plain and simple.

A soft swish of noise, branches creaking and leaves rustling. A glint of raven hair in the moonlight. A lingering baleful aura filling the night as it came to rest on a telephone pole high over the Uchiha district. Closing his eyes, he concentrated and reopened them, Sharingan evolving into three elongated swirls before stalling. Everything was clearer, sharper, and brighter.

Itachi was no fool; any man that had completed one hundred and thirty-eight S-rank missions was not one to risk fighting before he evolved his eye completely. Still this had not meant Itachi was doing nothing, he had taken advantage of the clans distraction while planning to take over the village and removed all those Uchiha that lived outside the compound. Distant aunts, uncles and cousins who could never develop or pass along the Sharingan.

A cloud drifted over the moon, and, when it passed, Uchiha Itachi was nowhere to be found.

The first house was an old couple he barely knew. They had given him cookies once for Sasuke. Both wore the Uchiha fan on their backs. They fell to the floor in a pool of blood before they even knew the young Uchiha had entered their home.

The next house was a single old man. He had served in battles long ago as a shinobi for leaf. He was no longer a threat. Age had robbed him of skills to prevent his death, even if his Sharingan eyes allowed him to still see every perfectly executed stroke of the blade that ended his life.

The third house and Itachi was falling into a deadly pattern. Two more adults fell at the dinner table while a daughter slightly older than Itachi crumbled to the floor in the doorway to the dining room. Before Itachi realized his actions, he sliced through her little brother as the boy tried to attack him with a kunai. Itachi paused; the boy should not have been killed. He was too young.

Before Itachi's mind could fully realize what he had done, he was at the next house. A young recently married family and the wife was expecting a child soon. Both of them wore the Uchiha fan. They fell before realizing what had happened. Their bodies collapsed onto one another.

Another house and another pile of death. It was several houses more before Itachi met a true challenge for his skills. He had not realized how far he had come, how much he had gained from his drive to better himself. Uchiha fell as if they were nothing but civilians. When he encountered his first fellow ANBU, all it took was a flash of the Mangekyou and the few seconds of distraction was enough to slit the man's throat. To think an ANBU would fall like that seemed unconceivable. Yes, Itachi had the element of surprise and Uchiha did not fear the Sharingan like the other clans did. No, they had grown complacent about it, trusting their own eyes to counter the effects of the Uchiha clan's ability,

Itachi killed them all. Young, old, men, women … it did not matter. Anyone who was an Uchiha fell that day. The blood was everywhere. As he reached his house, he thought he could smell the sickly sweet scent in the air.

Blood dripped from the cold steel of his blade as he entered his family's house. Everyone else was dead. Every Uchiha in the village except for Naruto, his own father and mother … and of course his precious brother. They all lay dead in a pool of their own blood. All had been killed by this blade. The blade that was to determine the future of the Uchiha clan was also the means to a rebirth of the clan.

He walked forward towards his parents. They intended to take him down. He saw the fear in their eyes as their son walked towards them, dripping in the blood of their clan. Everyone was dead outside of that room. This would not be a quick kill thought. He knew how he was going to kill the two people that had taken his childhood away from him, the two that hurt hi, the most. They were going to pay for what they did to him. They were going to know what it felt like. They would know how Itachi felt being raised as a weapon by the two people who should have protected him at all costs.

He let his eyes slip into the Mangekyou. His mother just looked confused at the changes her son's eyes made … his father knew though. From the fear in his eyes, Itachi knew that he knew the truth behind this new power.

Itachi cast the illusion jutsu over his parents. As the moon shining through the window turned black and the blood mist covered his vision he made them pay. He made them suffer 72 hours of intense torture.

He stood over them as they shakily emerged from the illusion. He glared down at his parents. "It ends here." He stabbed his mother through the chest. They were both too stunned from the after effects of the illusion to do anything to stop him.

Itachi stood up, his blade dripping with their parent's blood as he took a step towards his little brother. He saw the boy realize that Itachi was the one responsible for this slaughter. The boy turned to run, but Itachi had caught him with the Mangekyou. There would be no doubt in the young boy's head about what had happened that night.

He would give his brother the determination he needed to become strong enough.

"Foolish brother, if you wish to kill me, hate me, detest me, and survive in an unsightly way. Run, run and cling to your pathetic life "

"Why? Why did you do IT? WHY MOTHER … WHY FATHER? "

The answer Sasuke received totally shocked him … it was cruel … inhumane even.

"To measure my capacity "

Those were the last word Sasuke heard before he fell into a sleep filled with nightmares of his clan demise.

_It was about damn time…_

Those were his only thoughts as he survived the scene below him . Countless of bodies lay dead in the streets in a pool of their own blood .

A normal 7 year old will be terrified of seeing such a scene but he was anything but normal . He already accepted the fact that he will come face to face with death since he begged Shisui to allow him to join the Ninja Academy .

_Shisui _

_Brother _

His brother was dead now . Has been for almost two weeks. Died at the hands of his best friend and Naruto`s mentor Uchiha Itachi . The man responsible for the carnage that lay below him . A single tear fell from the seven year olds eyes

_They deserved it …_

Yes they did . Naruto himself found out about their plan to take over Konoha . How unhappy they were for being kept under 24/7 supervision. Being held responsible for the fox demon attack 7 years ago . Of course they were being held responsible , the demon could be controlled only by a person who possesses the Sharingan . No , Naruto was certain that the man responsible was an Uchiha . All the facts led to that conclusion .

His own brother had plotted against his village . His own stupid big brother . If Naruto had to use tree words to describe Shisui : stupid , idiot ,moron would be his first three choices .

Shisui of the Mirage

Naruto snorted despite the situation at hand . His brother a genius … now THAT was a funny thought . Shisui knew genjutsu he even introduced the basics to Naruto when he was 5 .

The ability to foul ones opponent with illusions was an incredible and useful ability and with the use of his Sharingan he will show those ignorant people who the master truly was .

In the last 2 years , Naruto fed Shisui ideas to try for his illusion , ideas that Naruto himself created but could not use because his lack of chakra or chakra control .

That will change soon… he thought to himself … With his incredible mind he will raise the ranks and become a powerful ninja .

Some people say that the most useful weapon a ninja can have is his Chakra capacity ,other say that the repertoire of jutsu techniques . But the majority of the ninja populace thinks that the strength of a ninja lies in his/hers inherited abilities .

All those people are stupid .

The true strength of a ninja is the mind …Ones brain has the power to calculate opponents move by their muscle tenses or their eye dilatation even before the Sharingan can .

The brain can create multiple scenarios where you could attack , defend or run away . The ability to invent new jutsus , new illusions , that was a power to be reckon with . His brother did not believe that

His brother was a foul …

Naruto learn from the beginning that emotions will cloud ones decision making ability .

He cared for Shisui , he really did …

But now he was gone .

Maybe it was his fault for telling Itachi of the Mangekayo , the eye evolution he found in one of Konoha History books .

Maybe it was … it was too late now anyway . He will always remember Shisui that he knew for certain, he will even honor him by taking his title as a genjutsu master .

_I will make you proud … Brother_

Taking one last look at the massacre that took place … Naruto fled from the scene heading to the one place he felt more at peace … Konoha`s Library .

Of course the library wouldn't be open at this hour …but the Uchiha had other ways to enter the library and if someone finds him he could always blame Itachi.


	2. Chapter 2Uchiha Naruto

Chapter 2:Uchiha Naruto 

Time Skip : 4 years

It was a happy day for Genji Sanoske

Today was the last day of his current job as an academy teacher. His students managed to pass the Genin exam and become qualified ninja .

He could not help but feel proud of his students … they have so much potential , all of them have sheer determination , and their ninja ability was so …

Oh who was he kidding ?

90 percent of his graduates were losers . They wouldn't pass their Genin test their sensei will give them . The bunch of students were mostly civilian children with no ninjas in their families , no super duper clan powers , nothing .

The only students that he was certain will reach high ranks were his top 3 , two of them were from noble clans and one was an orphan girl with an obsession for pointy things .

Yes … his tree top students were freaks

What girl in her right mind would pay more attention to knives and kunai than boys her one age ? Mental that one …

His second student was a Hiyuga from the Branch Family from the Hiyuga clan . To put his description short : That guy has some serious issues . The guy was always " Destiny this " and "Destiny that " . A total weirdo in his opinion

To top it off his best student , the graduates Rookie of the year was one of the last Uchiha left alive .

Uchiha Naruto … the brightest student he ever had the pleasure or displeasure it depends on how you look at it , to teach …He was smart , quick in taijutsu and his genjutsu abilities were just surreal for a gennin . And he was one year younger than the rest of the rascals .

When the Uchiha Prodigy was assigned to his class , after being advanced from Iruka`s class , everybody treated him like a joke . He was short , he barely talked and all he did in class was staring out the window as if the window will give him the answers to life itself .

The kid never paid any attention to him , not once did he asked a question or be in awe after seeing some cool jutsu he demonstrated in front of the class … No … the kid was an enigma .When he asked the kid a question , he received an answer that left him with his jaw hanging open . The kid was smart and had a twisted sense of humor The first thing he heard from that boy was a insult … That was one of the few things he learned about the Uchiha …never ever let him open that mouth of his , in 10 words he can make the manliest ninja cry !

Another thing that frustrated him beyond belief was his ability to tell when he was lying or upholding information . The kid was a lie detector with observation skills that will put ANBU to shame .

And to top it all of the kid had his own FAN-Club ! He was 11 years old for the 3rd `sake .

Uchiha Naruto was an enigma .

Entering the class Genji watched the kids eager faces . They all wanted to know in which team they will be assigned , to bad 27 of these kids will never become ninja …

"Okay ,okay quiet down … "

It was a normal day for Tenten , not a good one but not a bad one either .She woke up did the usual, then packed her bag with the few necessities any ninja should have with them in her opinion : a long sword , a short sword , 4 knives , 17 kunai , a bo stick , 20 explosive note tags , 50 shurikain and two giant shurinken .

Now she was in class waiting with her fellow students for their sensei to arrive and give them their team line-up .

Tenten was not your normal girl … she did not care for looks , wanting to prove that a female ninja can be as deadly as a male ninja like her mentor Tsunade , but she couldn't help but want to be in the same team with the Uchiha genius . He was so nice , and polite and strong … She could just imagine it how their kids will grow to be powerful Uchiha's running the Military Police Force with their super-eye-thingy .

"Okay ,okay quiet down …" her sensei voice broke her out of her daydream

"The team line-ups are : Team 9 Uchiha Naruto , Hiyuga Neji and …"

_Please let it be me … please … I will be a good little girl from now on … I promise to never throw kunai at the Hokage`s cat again _

"…Tenten " the teacher finished

_Stay calm Tenten don`t show your pleased … stay calm _

But despite her motivation to stay calm she couldn't help but give a very big smile .

Yes …Today was a very good day for Tenten .

________________________________________________________________________

Today was a bad day for Neji

First he was branded like a cow with the Hiyuga clan Cage Seal then he was told he was nothing more than a slave , being used for the clans benefits , a pawn in the clans head political game and that he had better not disappoint him …God how he hated Hiyuga Hiashi .One of these days he will grab him by the balls and … Ouch that didn't come out right

Second , he was in the same team with his rival Uchiha Naruto . The Uchiha who managed to master the Sharingan at age 7 ! The clans record managing to beat the mass-murderer Uchiha Itachi by a whole year ! The boy who finished first in their class with perfect scores . The boy who managed to defeat him in a taijutsu spar ! HIM ! Who was destined to do great things , who Fate itself gave him the talent never seen in a Hiyuga in the last decade .He will show that child who the alpha dog really was in this team !

And now he was waiting with his two teammates for their sensei .

"So… we are a team now , huh ? " Tenten tried to break the awkward silence

"So it seems " the 11 year old Rookie of the year said

"Well I was thinking that we can try to get to know each other"

Neji blinked

Naruto blinked

Tenten waited … and waited … and waited…

"Well ? " she snapped

"Panda-san`s statement is a positive one , we should try to tell each others weaknesses and strengths so we can establish which role we should play in Team 9 , Slave-san why don't you go first? "

Neji stared at Naruto then at Tenten , then at Naruto again …finally he let lose a frustrated sigh

"Hiyuga Neji …with the use of my Biakugan I can see everything in a 200 yard area , I am skilled in the Hiyuga taijutsu style and I don't use ninjutsu or genjutsu" the white-eyed boy finished glaring at the Sharingan user for his name calling

Naruto hasn't stop calling him Slave-san after he heard he was in the Branch House .

"Well…My name is Tenten as you already know … I like my weapons , my hobbies are polishing said weapons every day my strengths are throwing kunai with deadly accuracy and using my weapons … Weakness … well … I guess everything else "she finished lamely while scratching the back of her neck

Neji blinked …Tenten stared …both waiting for the Uchiha genius to start

"Well ? " Tenten snapped again

"My Taijutsu abilities are above Genin levels , my Genjutsu is one of the strongest in Konoha , my ninjutsu repertoire equals over one hundred jutsu but I don`t have the chakra capacity to use most of them , my accuracy is 10 out of 10 clearly more advanced then one of my fan girls with "deadly " accuracy who trained herself on target dummies while one can easily apply basic physics to gain a higher advantage …Not every thing can be gained with hard-work , sometime you need to take the shortcuts in life "

Neji felt hate build up inside him while Tenten was blushing red at being called a fan girl thou not approving nor denying what Naruto said and suddenly finding the sky much more interesting

"By your silence I can assume you are in awe of my skills , thus appointing me leader of the team will be the next logical choice " he continued while staring at them with a blank expression

"As leader I appoint Slave-san as the teams scout while Panda-san can be our team prostitute "

Tenten`s outraged cry was ignored

"Because clearly every team needs a prostitute . And while we are waiting ,Slave-san why don't you go scout me a glass of water "he stated in the same emotion less voice without missing a bit

"Whhhaat????? " came the high pitch voice of Neji or Tenten`s he couldn't really tell , Neji finally composed himself and settled to a glare that clearly said "Go fetch your own damn water" …

"Now children …settle down " a new voice intervened

Tenten and Neji both jumped at the new voice while Naruto sat there calmly with a smirk on his face , already sensed the new arrival .

A man wearing a Junin vest with the Konoha head band tied above one of his eyes and the weirdest hair due the newly appointed genin ever saw , was standing in front of them while reading a book in one hand and making a peace sign with the other one

"Yo"

He could feel it. All of it. The adrenaline of battle . The sleekness of ninja instinct given over years of selective breeding. The power of the Uchiha blood that made his thoughts clearer, and his movements crisper. He watched his teammates working together to get a bell from their sensei ,Kakashi Hatake.

Naruto had read all about the famous Copy-Cat . To think that a man was capable to copy 1000 techniques . He knew for example that Kakashi is the son of Hatake Sakumo; a ninja blessed with extreme skill which earned himself the nickname of Konoha's White Fang. This was either due to his sharply pointed white hair or the family sword he carried, which emitted a white chakra when used. Sakumo's reputation was comparable with that of The Legendary Three but his attitude proved to be his undoing. Sakumo aborted a mission that cost his village dearly, with the reason for the abortion being the safety of his comrades. Shamed, Sakumo took his own life.

_Shame…_

Kakashi was the student of the Fourth Hokage, taking over that man's role as commander of his team. His reputation has been widely increased thanks to an unexpected advantage coming from the first mission he performed as a Jounin. During a war, Kakashi's objective was to destroy a bridge that aided the enemy Rock ninja forces. In an encounter with them, the team's medic, Rin, was kidnapped and interrogated by the enemy. Kakashi, seeing her as a hindrance to the team, made the decision to leave her. However, his other companion refused and rejected his ideals.

Normally not everybody can read about Jounin`s missions ,but Kakashi was a special case . Naruto had all the information he needed on him , his clan kept a keen eye on Kakashi and recorded everything he did .

So Naruto was already at an advantage in his test . Sure , he could work together with his team , and get promoted but then he would not get a bell and if he didn't get a bell how would he measure his capacity ?

In the coming years, Kakashi acquired his own nickname – Copy Ninja Kakashi, due to him using the ability of the Sharingan witch he got from his dead teammate to steal or adapt techniques he saw with it. He also joined the elite ANBU, a squad of masked ninja who worked directly under the Hokage. Kakashi further honed his skills while an ANBU, at some point during this period he may have also signed his blood oath with his nin-dogs.

At the present time Uchiha Naruto was sulking.

Although if you asked him, he might say if he could get away with trying to convince you that it was meditating. Whether he succeeded or not would depend greatly on the gullibility of the person he was talking to.

While this wasn't all that uncommon, the position he was sulking in may possibly have been the most original 'meditative' stance every invented; likely never used before, except if there were possibly some especially masochistic monks somewhere in Tibet.

Naruto was hiding high in a tree with his left eye closed and the other one watching his sensei . The Sharingan left eye held the ability to copy and see true jutsu or special moves .

So Naruto was trying his hardest to find a way to get a bell from his sensei .

Taijutsu was out , the man was far stronger and even if Naruto can see what he will do he couldn't move fast enough to avoid said moves . He wasn't fast enough …He had to rectify that.

He was not stupid to try and use ninjutsu against him . The man was a genius in the area , knowing everything Naruto managed to copy from ninja spars he had seen and probably more.

His only shot was his forte … Genjutsu and because Kakashi was just playing with them he wasn't using his Sharingan , a serious mistake on his part .

While the plan was already forming in Naruto`s head , Tenten lay unconscious under his tree and Neji was 2 feet underground ,only his head visible

The bell test was designed to test the skill of the genin – actually, it was really designed to test how well the genin could work together. In theory, if the thought of teamwork occurred to the would-be ninja, they just _might_ be able to take the bells from their jonin-sensei. Well, that was the theory.

What Kakashi didn't take into account, he reflected as he waited for his third student to make a move , was the fact that this student was already being called a prodigy – amazingly talented for his age.

As Neji tried to attack him straight out. All he succeeded in doing was getting himself a front row seat (aka, listening while up to his neck in the ground) as Kakashi shook his head, amused, and lectured the boy.

It was then that Tenten attacked. Due to her amazing skill with weapons ,she managed to spar almost equally with Kakashi (almost – plus it helped that the jonin had a terrible hangover because of time spent with, ahem, ladies). Five minutes after the battle had begun, all it took from Kakashi`s part was a single jutsu that left the poor girl unconscious after she hit her head on a nearby tree .

"Kakashi-teem … " a gruff voice was heard

"Oobito ? "

"Kashi … help " another voice was heard , a female one this time

"Riinn ?? " was his shaky reply after seeing his 2 former teammates walking in to the clearing while bleeding and barely standing up .

That was Kakashi`s second mistake ,believing that his two dead friends were there .He managed to compose himself and cancel the illusion after a few seconds . It was too late however because the third member of team 9 only needed those few seconds to appear in front of his sensei with his Sharingan blazing .

"What .." his speech was cut-off however as his eyes came in contact with the swirling three tomoe Sharingan and was instantly paralyzed .

"You made 3 mistakes Perverted-Sensei, if this was a real battle you would have dead by now … " Naruto said while slowly approaching Kakashi and keeping eye contact so that the hypnosis won't end

"This little test was for you to test our teamwork skills …and you may say we failed …and you would be completely wrong "

He was 2 feet away from his target

"While Panda-san and Slave-san kept you busy , I managed to devise a plan to get the bells "

One more feet

"By underestimating us for not using your Sharingan you fell into my trap "

He took the bells from his sensei and threw them to his watching teammates just as the bell ,signaling that their time ran out , rang

Naruto deactivated his Sharingan

"And because of that you made a total foul out of yourself … believing yourself to be an unbeatable genius you had not taken into account that a genius can only be defeated by another genius "

"Target in sight..." A hunter dashed from an ally that had been concealing her presence to an empty merchant stall a few feet away as she followed her prey. The target was simply walking around in broad daylight with no concern for his own welfare. The figure remained in the shadows observing; she knew her strike had to be clean and precise or she would suffer for it. The raven-haired boy moved from the stall he was browsing at while being oblivious of the fate that awaited him.

The hunter moved quietly as she darted behind a tree. The target paused for a moment and scanned the area. He narrowed his eyes but continued on. The kunoichi let out the breath she was holding and silently followed.

_'Such is the game between the cat and the mouse.' _she thought to herself with a smirk. Pushing all philosophical musing aside for the moment, she tensed her muscles for the awaited strike. She slowly closed in, the unknowing target completely unaware. With a feral yell, she lunged...

"NARUTO-kun" Tenten shrieked as she latched onto the scowling Uchiha. Naruto shifted his weight in time to avoid being bowled-over by the amorous orphan girl and tried to scowl at her to little effect; keeping a sour face while an affectionate girl is nuzzling his neck proved to be too much. He fell-back on his normal course of action in this situation; ignore her until she gives up.

_Yes Payback is finally mine ! _The girl thought . After being made a prostitute and called names at all times she made it her life goal to annoy the Uchiha as much as she can and After finding out that he didn't like his fan girls , Tenten took the role of a lovesick girl , yes play a role , she didn't like him at all , nope not one bit .

"Panda-san … Sometimes I need what only you can provide"

"Oh, and what is that Naruto-kun ? " she asked with a small blush on her face

"Your absence " he deadpanned

Naruto looked as fresh as morning daisies. Tenten wanted to punch him for looking so alert. No matter how use to getting up at insane hours he was, he didn't have to look so damn chipper. In a strange twist of irony Neji arrived looking as attentive as Naruto

And so the tree ninja waited for their sensei …

And waited …

And waited…

Until …

They waited some more …

After 3 and half hours their sensei had finally arrived .

"I'm glad to see everyone's up and on time this morning." Pausing to hold up his index finger, Kakashi included, "Punctuality is something all ninja's need to maintain."

.

'_Why, am I the only regular person out of the whole team?'_

"Its twelve , not morning sensei " the Hiyuga corrected

"Yeah .. We have been waiting here for 3 hours for you ! What took you so long? "

"He he . Sorry I'm late.... A bird died right in front of me and I had to help the parents plan the funeral."

" "

" "

"You have delighted us with your lies long enough , we should proceed to the Hokage`s tower and get our first mission " the Sharingan user intervened before Neji closed off all of their sensei chakra points

Naruto stood in awe and... I guess one way to describe it is disgust. He was disgusted that he actually had a fan girl and a stuck-up pretty boy as teammates. He was disgusted that his teacher was a cycloptic pervert that had a penchant for being as late as three hours to everything. He was disgusted that he had actually decided to work with these idiots just to become a gennin and take missions like walking dogs, delivering groceries, babysitting and other such meaningless chores.

And now set in a fell and fierce fight, one of a thousand of which no chronicler has spoken and no poet sung. Through all the centuries and over all those southern waters nameless men have fought in nameless places,. The battle he was now facing left his genjutsu skills completely useless , his mind couldn't count as a key factor in this battle .

He was most disgusted by the fact that he could not catch a brown tiger striped cat with a ribbon on its right ear despite the fact that he was a ninja. It seemed the laws of ninja physics held no sway over felines.

No matter the brilliance of the trap set, the little fur ball could get around it. No matter how fast he and Neji could run, the cat could run faster. No matter how tight of a grip they held it in, it always got away. To add injury to insult the... creature, for surely this was no ordinary cat, had scratched the two of them numerous times as it escaped their grasp.

Now he stood in awe because after three hours of chasing that god be damned fur ball, may it forever rot in hell where demons would perpetually stick tape to its paws, light its tail on fire, and other such mean things, their good for nothing girl teammate... caught it.

Well, perhaps 'Caught' isn't quite the word for it. More likely it would be 'Befriended'.

When Naruto and Neji had finally caught up to the cat after its last escape from their clutches they found it curled up and sleeping on Tenten`s stomach. Tenten was actually petting the little neko demon eliciting from it purrs of pleasure.

He then decided to turn his thoughts to figuring out how to get a higher ranked mission.

He had two main reasons to wish for a higher ranked mission. One, he wouldn't have to do anymore chores that the Hokage called missions. Two, hopefully they'd be doing something that dealt with bandits or a hostile force of some sort and gain some real battle experience .Naruto didn't like to fight , no he liked peace , but peace didn't last forever , and when the war will come he better be prepared He felt like he was getting stupider just by being in his teammates and sensei`s presence.

A little later, after giving their mission report, the team plus their sensei stood before the Hokage.

"Let's see. You can babysit for the Serres family, Miss Uyoku needs to have some groceries delivered, and I think Haruko-san needs someone to help-"

He was cut off by Naruto.

"I'd like a higher ranked mission, Sir," Naruto said in his monotone

"Hmm, Kakashi, do you think your students are ready for a C-ranked mission?" the aged ninja asked his subordinate.

"I think they can handle it," Kakashi said after a moment to think it over. Tenten looked pleased with her teacher's veiled compliment.

"Should I trust you Kakashi? You have a record of being dishonest " the old man said

"You can always trust a dishonest man to be dishonest. Honestly, it's the honest ones you have to look out for, because you never know when they're going to do something incredibly stupid." Naruto`s monotone voice interrupted again

"I suppose I can allow it then," the aged man said after trying to figure out where Naruto was getting at . "I will give you guys a B-class mission ,mostly because Kakashi is your sensei and your team is composed of the top students of your year .This mission will require for you to make your first kill … Are you up to the task ? "

"Hai Hokage-sama" was the immediate response

They weren't afraid , Naruto had already seen part of the Uchiha massacre , and he was ready.

Neji had witnessed his father's death and accepted the fact that he will have to take a life sooner or later .

And Tenten …well Tenten wanted to prove that she was a serious ninja , and a serious ninja never backs down . If she wanted to be as Tsunade she had to be strong in these kinds of moments.

Tenten stood on top of a tree nearby to spot and snipe her target. "I wonder if I should aim for his head, heart, or solar plexus...Might as well shoot all three for fun."

Near his target, in the forest, Naruto was conjuring a simple B-ranked genjutsu above the area. This would make them run in circles thinking that they were actually getting somewhere, that is if they did try to escape. "Too damn easy..."

Kakashi and Neji jumped into the group of rogue nin that were discussing which path to take.

"Due to your actions, which include; murder, and vandalism, the Hokage has seen fit for the dispersal and/or retrieval of your bodies. We only need one of you..." stated Kakashi

"Guah!" The rogue Med-Nin had been shot with three accurate arrows.

"What the hell?! Genji get the bitch, I'll aim for the fag!" The rogue ninjas words fell on deaf ears. His companion stood there crying with dilated eyes.

"Fate has already declared me winner of this match."

Before the man could look at the boy he had insulted his body had already suffered Neji`s attack and his charka was completely useless now "Son of a bitch!" He tried to attack Neji using his fist only to have his heart stop by two consecutive strikes from Neji

Naruto walked out from the forestry and up to the man he had put into a genjutsu. "Sorry, didn't mean for it to be that bad." He then punched the man out cold with a straight fist to the gut.

Kakashi puffed into existence next to him to carry their captive. "Good Job team ."

Neji glanced at Naruto with a questioning look. "What type of genjutsu did you put him in?"

"Huh? Oh, that's what I couldn't understand. It's a B-class jutsu and all, but it doesn't usually make grown ninja cry. It's one I made up myself!" he stated

"I made it seem like he was being raped by grown men it was just an illusion though!"

His team cringed at what that must have felt like but also sweat dropped at the idea of it.

On their way back all of them were silent , the effects of their action had started to take effect on them

"You guys did your job well …and remember you always have each other now " Kakashi tried to calmed them down a little

"Yeah .. Were friends now … You guys are like my first friends " Tenten said while directing her gaze elsewhere

"Likewise " the Hiyuga agreed

"Friends … "

As Naruto said those words his teammates mist the dark glint in his eyes …

_There is no good or evil there is only power and those to week to seek it _thought


	3. Chapter 3Uchiha vs Uchiha

_Chapter 3: Uchiha versus Uchiha _

The people of Konoha gathered beneath the Hokage monument to stare, stunned and angry, upon the young girl seen painting the great monument with graffiti and lewd comments… well, lewd for an 12 year old, anyway. The insults and angered cries began to taper off as the Hokage arrived at the scene and looked at the girl he failed so heavily.

'_If only they treated you as the hero you are…' _The Third Hokage sighed. Numerous ninja were within the crowd as well, and as always, the Third tried to listen for anything even remotely positive about Ami.

Hearing someone laugh to his right, the Third turned to look at one of his ninja. "Kid's style ain't bad! Could've used more varieties, and better words than 'poo', but not bad!" the ninja laughed.

"Kotetsu, for once in your life…!" a ninja beside the laughing one groaned.

The Third couldn't help but smile. '_Leave it to those two_…_'_ His musings were broken as he arrived at the railing to hear someone's apology.

"Lord Hokage … I can't apologize enough…" the young man said as he leaned against the railing.

"Oh! Is that you, Iruka…?" the Hokage asked. Iruka was a kind young man, brunette, scar across his nose from one cheek to the other. '_It's too bad the man never made it past Chuunin.'_

"What do you think you're doing, you stupid girl? Get down from there and get back to class!" Iruka yelled, leaping onto the railing. _'Then again, he does have a way with the kids.' _The Hokage smiled.

The young girl, decked out in bright pink with bright blonde hair, paled and started swinging his arms around in fear. '_It's my teacher, Iruka! I'm so screwed!' _she thought frantically. She flapped around so much; she wound up tangling herself in the rope.

It took three ninja to get her down safely.

This was the scene that greeter our genius Uchiha this faithful morning. He watched amused as the academy teacher desperately tried to catch the girl …

He couldn't understand it. Why the villagers didn't like the girl? She wasn't ugly, sure she did pranks and was always goofing around but that was because she wanted more attention, Naruto mused.

He needed to watch this girl and solve this puzzle besides he didn't have anything else to do today. His sensei was on an S-class mission, Slave-san was being maimed by his clan head and Panda-san was out shopping or doing girly stuff that girls do, he didn't really care.

So Naruto had enough time to waste, and solving this mystery might just prove useful in the future. So without further insight he Hanged in a total random kid that looked Ami`s age and followed Iruka to class.

Ami scowled as she looked up at Iruka-sensei from her bound position on the floor. When he raised an eyebrow at her, Ami grunted and turned her head to the side, towards the amused-looking class.

"Tomorrow all your classmates will pass the finals and graduate from the Ninja Academy, but the last two times this day came around, you flunked every course you'd taken in the secret arts," Iruka growled at the blonde, as he pointed at Ami

Ami snorted, and dryly replied, "Sir, yes, sir!" She almost laughed at the look of disbelief on Iruka-sensei's face, though Ami have to give it to him. If he hated her like all the other villagers, he hid it better than most of them.

"Today in class we'll be reviewing the arts of illusion and apparition. All you have to do is… conjure a form that looks just like the teacher!" Iruka yelled at the class.

An almost deafening scream of, "WHAT?!" could be heard nearly on the other side of the village from the academy.

Once the students were all lined up, one by one they were called up for the demonstration. "Right. Well done," Iruka informed a student. "Next up, Uzumaki."

As Ami stepped forward, he heard one genin behind her growl, "This is your entire fault."

"Yeah, yeah," Ami sneered. _'This sucks! But here goes nothing…'_ She paused for a moment to concentrate, and then smirked as she called out "Henge!!"

Iruka froze, stunned, before he squeaked.

Standing before the teacher was a very naked female with long blonde hair in pigtails, bright blue eyes, tanned skin, and small wafts of smoke around her, thankfully covering all the naughty bits. Ami burst out laughing. As she changed back to normal.

Iruka just looked at her shocked for another moment before exploding. "HOW BIG A FOOL ARE YOU? You waste all your time and talent investing in these stupid tricks!"

Naruto, in the back of the class was amazed. THAT WAS A COOL JUTSU! Why didn't he think of it? To rend a male ninja useless by taking advantage of their hormones. GENIUS!

He looked around the classroom, the students present were mostly from clans from Konoha, and there was the boy from the dog clan, the huge heiress and, of course, his cousin …Sasuke

His relationship with Itachi`s brother was almost non-existent. They didn't talked when they were kids because Naruto spent most of his time reading or spending time with Itachi and Shisui and after the massacre things have gotten worse.

It wasn't his fault! How was he supposed to know that Sasuke would not appreciate a framed picture of Itachi for his birthday gift? Itachi was his brother! Sure he killed the entire clan but he was Sasuke flesh and blood, he should have been happy about receiving that gift of a smirking Itachi. His cousin just had some issues!

"Now class … lets have some one on one match ups, everybody pair off as you wish! "

Because Sasuke was the rookie of the year and tended to get a little to rough in his spars , all the kids paired off living him alone , well him and that kid in the back of the classroom .

"Okay Sasuke you go with … Sorry, what was your name kid? "

"Norom Ekusas Sir " Naruto`s voice replied

Only the Nara boy managed to figure out that the boys name was an anagram of Sasuke name … Sasuke Moron against Sasuke Uchiha now that was something he could stay awake for .

"In this spar everything goes. Ninjutsu, taijutsu or genjutsu who gets the first blood wins! "Iruka announced the two Uchihas as their turn arrived.

"Begin."

At Iruka`s words the pair exploded into action. Sasuke took to the offensive, moving his hands in a set of quick seals to create a pair of bunshin to flank his opponent. Naruto seemed unfazed as he took the bunshins simultaneously, slicing through the clones with a pair of carelessly thrown shuriken.

Sasuke saw an opening blurring his fingers into a set of seals, he inhaled deeply and fired. "**Katon! Housenka no jutsu!**" six blazing masses of heat slashed through the air as the Mystical Fire Flower sought out their blonde target.

Surprisingly, Naruto made no move to dodge. Instead, he dropped back into a stance and proceeded to methodically smash apart the balls of flame with his open palms, scorching his skin with each impact. The blonde flowed into the stances like he was dancing, keeping his hands moving like a river of water.

Iruka`s eyes widened. A defensive taijutsu based on the Hyuuga clan's Jyuuken (Gentle Fist)?

Sasuke too was surprised. Naruto was able to fight back against a chakra assault with just taijutsu? His mind worked in overdrive as he pulled out yet another set of kunai. It seemed Sasuke would have to work hard on this one.

"You fight like a dairy farmer! " Sasuke tried to insult his opponent

"How appropriate, you fight like a cow!!"

"You cannot defeat me!! I practice seven hours a day! Every day. So I can be strong enough "Sasuke said

"You need to find yourself a girl mate. Or perhaps the reason you practice seven hours a day is that you already found one, and are otherwise incapable of wooing said strumpet. You're not a eunuch are you? "

" I practice three hours a day, so when I see my brother, I can kill him!"

The younger Uchiha , still under henge , gathered chakra to his legs, moving at blinding speed as he activated his Sharingan. With the world moving at slow motion, he would only need a few more minutes to take down his opponent.

Sasuke took a defensive stance. Naruto could see every single move as they were about to be made, when Sasuke tried to block one of his attacks he just changed direction and attack him in another way .

After five minutes of brutal assault on Naruto`s part , Sasuke lay on the ground unable to move . "How … " he managed to say

"Foolish cousin " Sasuke heard before his opponent dissolved in a mass of rose petals and easily left the building .

_Naruto … _He managed to think before passing out

Naruto waited … and waited …for his sensei to arrive . His sensei , Kakashi , had promised him that they will have a spar once Kakashi will get back from his mission .

Naruto calculated the rate with Kakashi always arrived late and multiply it by the lever of difficultness of his mission he assumed Kakashi would appear ..Right about .. Now

Taking two kunai out he attacked .

"You're in a hurry," Kakashi joked. The humor was short lived as Uchiha crossed the distance between them with frightful speed. Apparently not wanting to waste any of his breath on talking he assaulted Kakashi at close range, revealing the Sharingan in his eyes.

TaiJutsu wasn't exactly one of Kakashi's weaknesses. None the less it took concentration to avoid Uchiha's onslaught. Sharingan against Sharingan didn't exactly negate the advantages it bestowed; it was really down to how one used the sharingan. Kakashi parried here, rolled there and countered whenever possible.

"Your skills have grown," Kakashi hissed, parrying side kick and then ducked the inevitable reverse roundhouse. Naruto rolled backwards and launched a tagged kunai Kakashi folded his eyes and blocked.

"At first you would have used genjutsu first and attack yourself later but now," he called from within the dust, "you impress mistakes upon them, and save the genjutsu for when you are fighting multiple enemies "

Naruto almost smiled. So the great Kakashi Hatake really was a genius. "You noticed?" the boy asked using his superior speed to get behind his opponent. Kakashi's hand blurred hand seals and he called, "Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu". Uchiha's kunai sunk deep into the lower back of Kakashi and just to be sure, he twisted it. The shadow clone disappeared with puff .

Kakashi's Jutsu blazed into Naruto burning the dust before it could settle and sent the younger of the two sliding on his back. Kakashi eyes met his as he brought himself back to his feet. _So_, Naruto thought, _you shunshin'ed out of it, but left your clone behind. Both performing the Jutsu at the same time._

Kakashi drew four stars from his pouch, two for each hand, and crouched a little lower, "You suggest attacks to your opponent with your sharingan, ones you know will eventually leave an opening. But you have to be subtle, and bide your time. You impressed the parry on me, so you could follow with a roundhouse. Because that left me open to the kunai. Clever, if I hadn't saw through it."

"This spar is over I need to get to the Hokage`s tower I am already tree hours late …hehe .. Keep improving Naruto , in 6 months the Chunnin exams are being held in Konoha , I want to nominate you and your team " and with that said he shun shined away leaving Naruto to think about the mistakes he did in the short battle .


	4. Chapter 4 Exams part I

_Chapter 4:Exams?_

To Naruto, it was not exactly the perfect day for a funeral. But, he realized at the same time, funeral days were _never_ perfect.

He stepped onto the grass outside his door that morning, after dressing in black garments. Immediately he breathed in the air that was heavy with humidity and made the first layers of his hair cling to his scalp. _As if it's already hard enough to breathe in without this humid air…_he thought to himself.

The eulogy was held outside; where a few hundred people were gathered in a large circle around one large black ebony casket encrusted with gold around the edges. Naruto went up toward the group and found his place in the gap of people closest to the casket. . He shook off a few apologies that were made by various people here and there, and turned his attention toward the middle-aged Hyūga standing before him. The man suddenly raised both hands, requesting silence. Immediately, the group hushed.

"Today, we are here to say our final goodbyes. We are here to pay our final respects to Hyūga Neji."

(Scene Break)

_5 days earlier _

_One more month …_thought Naruto . In a month's time , The Chunnin exams were being held . There he could finally fight some strong opponents , measure his capacity , become a legend !

In Konoha , the villagers and the ninja were all talking about their team , their impressive team work and of course about the little Uchiha genius … Naruto of the Mirage ,they called him .

Today they have received a B-class mission , a simple one in their standards , they were supposed to patrol the border at the Valley of the End . Where recent information led to believing that a new village has been founded there.

Team 9 was speeding towards the border with Neji as the Head , Tenten in the back and Naruto and his sensei in the middle . The perverted sensei still reading his orange book .

"So …Naruto-kun I was wondering , when we get back will you go on a date with me ? "

"Perverted-sensei are we there yet ? " Naruto said totally ignoring Tenten

"Just half a day and we'll be there "

"Naruto … you're avoiding my question "

"And you are drawing attention to your hair away from your non-existent breasts"

"Shut-up smartass ! " came Tenten`s heated response while blushing furiously

"Kind of hard not to be a smartass when you're talking to dumbasses all the time."

A chuckle was heard from the front of the group . In the year and almost 6 months since they became a team , Naruto's insults didn't mean anything now . But they were a lot funnier

Their team was strong while Neji was an expert in taijutsu ,Tenten was the sniper of the team and Naruto the genjutsu expert . But Neji could have sworn that he saw Naruto performing his taijutsu stances ! An UCHIHA using huge taijutsu ! That was unheard of . Of course the guy was a genius ,Neji agreed that he was, but to copy his taijutsu stile , one of the most powerful techniques in Konoha , was incredible even for him . Not even their sensei , the famous Copy-Cat , could not copy it ! The Sharingan user managed to memorize the chakra points in someone's body rending the Biakugan useless !

"Let`s scout different routes , Tenten and me will go to the west border while Neji and Naruto will check the Valley "

Without giving their sensei a reply , they disappeared to their given assignments .

(Scene Break )

"Beautiful isn't it ? " Neji's soft voice carried in the Valley

A low chuckle escaped Naruto's lips

"The Valley of the End … how symbolic ! Wouldn't you say Neji ? "

Neji's eyes widened . Naruto never called him by his name !

"Here two people fought for supremacy , The First Hokage and Uchiha Madara ,the end of the rivalry between the Senju and the Uchiha finally settled and the Uchiha against Huge started "

Nothing was said for a few moments only the wind that ruffled Naruto's hair was heard

"I think it's time for the Uchiha –Huge rivalry to be finished also , don't you think Neji ? " continued Naruto

"What are you saying Uchiha ? " Neji said between clenched teeth .

"I hate wars Neji " continued Naruto totally ignoring Neji " I hate that we have to fight , to kill , to make a living , we are no more than tools . Tools for a village that does not deserve us . "

"I will put a stop to all wars Neji ! I will make them see me more than a tool . I will be a leader ! I will be a GOD ! " Naruto turned his head facing Neji and activating his Sharingan

"For me to become more than I am , I have to measure my capacity ! Thus I have to kill you Neji . You will be remembered ! I will make sure of it ! "

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT YOU IDIOT ? " exploded Neji

"I am talking about us Neji ! One of us will die today , and it wont be me "

Byakugan eyes staring intensely into Sharingan ones . A piercing noise from a bird was heard and Neji sprang into action .

They both disappeared …Only to appear on the river kunai against kunai , both pushing with equal force

They both jumped back at the same time

Neji took up the trade mark stance of their family and waited for Naruto to attack . When he noticed that Naruto didn't even take a stance , he was just standing there waiting to be hit . Maybe he was having second thoughts ?

Neji charged without hesitation. A firm palm thrust was all it took to break Naruto's shaky guard. The boy genius lost most of his footing and was forced to stumble back. Neji did not pursue him, opting to pose with his striking palm still out stretched. He glared at him menacingly, and his stance appeared to be both a challenge and a statement.

Neji charged again, sending another palm thrust towards the Sharingan user. He narrowly avoided it, dodging to the side. Neji did not falter at this; he slide forward using the momentum of his previous attack. Ghostly, he pivoted on his left foot and jumped. The young Hyuuga prodigy, practically floated in the air with grace, as his new attack was taking form. His right leg began to follow a set path, arcing, towards the Uchiha. Naruto lifted his foot, blocking the blow with his knee. The power he felt made his body go numb. A lift overtook his feet, sending him back.

"Give up…it is not your fate to win this match." Stated Neji coldly. He stood up straight, abandoning his family stance. He sent him a glare that was far more pain inducing then any chakra filled palm strike.

At those words Naruto instantly fell into the same stance Neji took, however, it seemed far more relaxed and loose then the normal Hyuuga fighting position. Neji, merely interpreted the lax stance as a flaw in his technique.

The boy charged forth without a second's hesitation. He gave one of his trademark palm thrusts…only it never connected. Naruto dodged it seemingly effortlessly and now his shoulder was directly next to Neji's chest. The boy was frozen in surprise, leaving himself open, however Naruto did not attack.

He jumped back and regained himself. Sending a kick Naruto's way. He dodged the blow with minimal effort as well. His body moving loose around his leg likes a rag doll. Neji did not relent this time as he threw several strikes with his out stretched fingers, with blinding speed. Naruto just continued to dance around those attacks as well.

Neji let out an uncharacteristic growl. As he sent another palm strike, with far more strength then the 'Gentle fist' was meant to expel, towards Naruto. What happened next would go down as a historical moment

Naruto's hands moved passed Neji's palm down his forearm. His hands barely touching his skin. A notable mix of green and blue chakra danced around his palms. Neji felt the effects instantly. All of his tenseku had been closed in his arm, and most of his major muscle tendons had been cut. His joints were now out of place, and the entire inside of his arm, made it completely impossible for it to function properly.

But Naruto did not stop there. With Neji caught off guard, he struck his right foot with his own, sending him off balance and stumbling forward. He lifted him up off the ground and tossed him over his shoulder. His hands making noticeable movements across his chest as he flew over Naruto.

When Neji landed, he was barely fit to fight at all. As most of his waste was paralyzed and eighty more tenseku points were closed. He could even feel some internal damage to his organs. But he didn't give up

'_I WONT DIE HERE '_

He lifted himself up the ground and used something every Branch House member is afraid of using . He called some power from his Curse Seal , a power witch should be use only in emergencies and life death situations .

"You know … you fight like a girl " he heard Naruto mocking him

Energized and angered beyond belief he charged …only to stop when he noticed Naruto doing hand signs .

_Rat , Ox , Tiger , Ox , Ox ,Horse _

"Genjutsu won't work on me Naruto "

"We'll see … _**Kokuangyou no Jutsu - Journey into Black Darkness Technique**___"

Neji was immediately surrounded by darkness . He couldn't see anything .

"This is a genjutsu created by the First Hokage " he heard Naruto's voice coming from different directions

"It is a Genjutsu technique which causes the ninja's opponent to be enveloped in total darkness. While in the black void, the ninja will be unable to see any incoming attack or threat." The voice was coming closer , coming towards him

"It was specially designed to stop Hyugas . Fitting wouldn't you say ? That I use the same technique the First created to kill you where he managed to defeat another Uchiha ? "

"This wont work Naruto … what will you do when they discover you ? will you tell them I drowned ? " Neji tried to reason with him

"Don't worry your little head with something insignificant as this " There was a slashing noise and Neji fell … and fell … the water consuming him . he looked down and saw a bone …or a part of a bone piercing him in the heart and then blackness …

Naruto carried Neji to shore , he felt something wet on his check . He was crying ! On closer inspection he noticed that he was crying blood !

"You're in the midst of a war: a battle between the limits of a crowd seeking the surrender of your dreams, and the power of your true vision to create and contribute. It is a fight between those who will tell you what you cannot do, and that part of you that knows / and has always known / that we are more than our environment; and that a dream, backed by an unrelenting will to attain it, is truly a reality with an imminent arrival" he told himself

He laid Neji down and satisfied with the way he managed to defeat Slave-kun he passed out .

(Scene Break)

_Present time _

While people where paying there respects , Naruto though about how he fooled his remaining teammate and sensei . He fed them a story about being attacked by Orochimaru himself and his bodyguard a ninja who has capable of manipulating his bones . They believed him !

The Chunning exams were getting nearer and nearer. Their team received a permanent replacement for Neji , a weird guy in green spandex .

Who was strong in taijutsu, a perfect replacement !

And with his eyes and his mind he will reach Chunnin for sure.

The sun rose from the ground and sent beautiful colors to the people that awaited them.

One of those people was currently reading a book about seals. Not ordinary seals, but the most unique ones.

The current chapter this boy was reading involved a seal on a kunai, a seal the Forth Hokage himself invented.

This boy had long black hair tied in a pony tail; his hair just reaching his shoulder the rest of his hair was kind of spiky in a messy way.

Black orbs read and re-read the same chapter over and over again, a tinge of red appeared in those eyes once in a while.

One of the last survivors of the Uchiha clan was trying to replicate the famous three pronged kunai the Yellow flash used with Hiraishin no Jutsu.

Naruto, that was the boys name, was currently trying to figure out how to un-summon himself.

He made out the part when one person needed to travel from one point to another using the speed of light.

From his calculations the speed of light is relative to the mass.

The mass changes when a person attempts to travel that fast.

The energy that the person uses is the same.

By denoting the chakra energy he has to use with E he figured out the equation

E=mc*c

Naruto managed to recreate the technique that summons him in the void, but he has yet to figure out how to summon himself back.

With one finger he marked the page he was reading and with another he seals the scroll he was currently taking notes in.

He could not afford to be unfocused today.

Today was the deciding day for Naruto, today he is going to prove to himself that he is strong enough, strong enough to become a Chûnin, strong enough to prove to the Hokage he was wrong when he killed all his clan, but more importantly strong enough to defeat a demon.

It was not common knowledge that the Suna Jinchūriki was participating in this event, but Naruto has his ways of finding out useful information.

Those ways involve the power he recently gained in the form of the Mangekyō Sharingan.

The time showed 8:14, another hour until he had to meet Kakashi and his teammates for the exam.

When he walked out his compound, he was a warrior not a scholar. His clothes reflected that of an ANBU, his walk showed the people around him that he was not afraid of anything.

By carefully placing a small genjutsu on the people around him, making their harts beet a little faster, forcing their brain to release endorphins, to make them appreciate him more.

He needed them if he wanted to become a Chûnin.

He needed the crowd on his side.

At 9:05 he was standing before the memorial of lost heroes. Of all the people that were declared K.I.A on their missions.

Of all the people whose names were on the rock, only one name interested him. Two initials were carved at the base of the memorial.

U.I.

A name he will never forget. He couldn't wait to meet him again. To fight him. To defeat him.

A clap on the back, brought him back to reality, his sensei was standing beside him, no perverted book in sight.

"Hey Naruto"

"S-up Perv?" responded Naruto without a twitch in his facial muscles.

That was what worried Kakashi; Naruto could joke and make fun of people with a straight face. Without smiling or laughing

"Are you ready Naruto?"

"The question you should be asking is if you are ready"

"..."

"Are ready to see you student shine among others, are ready to show these people that the ninja you trained will be spectacular, are you ready to sit there and feel smug about yourself when you see me and Panda-chan and Fuzzy-brows kick some ass."

A laugh escaped Kakashi's mouth. How this kid made him laugh even in moments like these was lost on him. Of course he was telling the truth, he had no doubts that Naruto will mop the floor with the rest of the competition.

"Not just mop the floor, I'm going to do it in style."

"How did ..."

"Know what you were thinking? You're too obvious Perverted-sensei."

And with that they were off to another adventure.

_Scene break_

"YOSH!! My youthful teammates, what a fine day to battle in our youthful way," the green haired weirdo yelled.

Team nine was currently in front of the Ninja Academy, where the Chûnin exams were taking place. Tenten was dressed in a Chinese outfit, her loose clothing gave her the opportunity to hide most of her weapons. Naruto himself was keeping his throwing projectiles in his right hand, or rather underneath the bandages that were wrapped around his right hand.

Those bandages were there for the purpose of fooling his competition that his hand was injured, not because he wanted to copy his green weird friend who was raging about his cool threads around his youthful hands.

Naruto glanced his way, Fuzzy-brows was a strong ninja. He was the apprentice of the Green Beast of Konoha, while not as impressive as the Sannin; he was equal and maybe stronger than two of them.

Naruto had heard about Maito Gai from Shisui, he was one of the former teammates to the Yondaime. It was said that while in ANBU the weird ninja had never failed a mission. Never!

In ANBU it is expected to fail once in a while, because the mission rank is extremely high, but to never fail a mission is something that not even the Sannin or the Yondaime can claim.

Fuzzy-Brows was clearly a taijutsu specialist. Naruto could easily spot the weights that his teammate wore around his legs.

"Fuzzy-kun, in this exam you will do well to remember to follow orders. All of us are going to go far. Our objective in this exam is not to beat the other ninja coming to participate in it, it is to beat the Konoha teams that taking part in this exam."

Leaving his surprised teammates behind Naruto pushed the doors to the Academy open and walked in hoping that he wouldn't have to kill Sasuke in the exam.

The first floor of the Academy was full of young ninja some looking more ugly than the others. With his Sharingan active, Naruto took in all their faces to remember them. Sensing their chakra Naruto observed the only three teams that were above the skills of a Genin. The team from Sand, he expected, a team from sound comprised of two weird looking guys and a pretty girl, and the last team was from grass.

This team worried Naruto because the Grass didn't have very strong Shinobi, they were more interested in agriculture than the Shinobi arts. He had to keep a close eye on this team.

With Tenten and Lee by his side he started walking to the other side of the room, where the rest of the Konoha rookies were.

The moment he reached Sasuke's team he noticed a change in their demeanor.

Sasuke clenched his fist and tried to glare at him

The pink haired girl had stars in her eyes and was currently blushing furiously

And the last one...

"Hey Sasuke, this guy looks like you, are you related? Is he a bastard too?" the blond girl yelled.

"Yes he is." Was Tenten's immediate response.

"Now, now children, just because I'm superior to you in every way does not make me a bastard. My mother and father were very much married when they had me. Hello cousin how are you on this fine morning?"

Sasuke clenched his teeth hard. This bastard, this Uchiha wasn't even from the main branch and he was considered the strongest Genin from Konoha, and he was younger than him.

"Hmn," was the only sound that came from the Avenger Uchiha

Naruto wanted to make Sasuke suffer more but a loud explosion got his attention. In the middle of the corridor stood a woman wearing a trench coat. Under the trench coat you could clearly see hear assets which were covered by fishnet.

"ALL RIGHT MAGGOTS, I AM THE MOST BEAUTIFUL KUNOICHI OF KONOHA,THE NAME IS MITERASHI ANKO, AND I WILL BE YOUR PROCTOR FOR THIS EXAM"

Everybody was taken by surprise by the woman's outburst. Some of the Genin were openly staring at her, nobody made a sound until…

"My God that has to be the ugliest women I have seen in my life," said Naruto with his eyes directly at the woman's chest.

"I mean, not just ugly, if we called her ugly we would offend the ugly people. She has the ultimate level of ugliness, her boobs are all over the place, no wonder she doesn't wear a bra."

By now Anko`s eye began to twitch. She would teach this brat a lesson. With one hand she threw a kunai in Naruto's direction

He just stood not even flinching when the kunai gazed his cheek.

Anko suddenly was right behind him, with another kunai at his throat. She gently brushed the kunai against his bleeding cheek and started to lick it.

"What delicious blood you have Uchiha-san, I hope I can get a good taste of it later."

"Are you done speaking to yourself Hebi-chan?" a voice broke her musing.

Anko looked down on the Uchiha to see he wasn't there. The blood on the kunai disappeared; the other kunai she had thrown earlier was in her trench coat. What happened to her, she could have sworn she got the punk.

She turned around and saw to her embarrassment everyone was looking at her like she was crazy, like he just attacked an invisible enemy.

"So you used genjutsu on me did you punk? Well I'll show you.." She reach for a kunai, keeping in mind not to look the brat in the eyes.

Naruto calmly raise a hand and pointed at her. To her amusement his hand had nail-polish on them. The Uchiha symbol was polished and two of his fingers. Just when she was about to make fun of him, she realized that she couldn't move. Not even a muscle.

The Uchiha started walking to her, every ninja in the room were focused on their interaction.

When Naruto arrived in front of her, he raised a kunai and gazed her cheek, blood started flowing on his kunai. He gently took it to his lips and lick the blood off.

"What delicious blood you have Hebi-chan."

"Naruto that is enough." Tenten didn't want their team to be disqualified for attacking a proctor.

Anko sensed that the paralyzing technique wore off. She was stunned. This kid put her in a genjutsu without even activating his Sharingan, with just one finger he defeated her .

"Your Kakashi's team right? Well for showing off you will be the first to take the exam . The point in this test is to see how you face in difficult moments. Will the leader of your team go in Class 101 and the rest in Class 102 and 103. After them every team is going in the order I send you ."

Naruto locked eyes with his teammates and sent a nod their way. They were ready.

With confident steps he entered the class room 101. Only to find that he was in total darkness, he couldn't see a thing.

A sudden light appeared behind him, he could see his shadow going bigger and bigger and noticed that in front of him was Chûnin with the symbol of Konoha on his forehead.

The wall in his left disappeared only to be replaced by three people. Kakashi, Tenten and Lee they all looked worse for wear, like they been in a fight.

A sudden realization hit him, he couldn't move. His shadow was under the Chûnin's feet who was smirking at him.

"So this is how it goes. One of your teammates is an imposter. You have to ask them a question and guess who the imposter is. This exam is testing your knowledge of your teammates ."

Naruto calmly looked at his teammates and activated his Sharingan. He could see their chakra and the chakra that was holding them. It wasn't different from their teammates Chakra. So the intruder must be hiding using another technique besides genjutsu or henge.

He looked at the Chûnin. He was from the Nara clan, probably Shikamaru's father. He was famous for a lot of things, but mostly was his team's teamwork. That means that the intruder was Ino's father. And was currently in one of his friends mind.

"Panda-chan, when was the first time you had your period?" Naruto asked

"What kind of question is that Naruto?"

Typical for Tenten to not answer personal questions. But the Yamanaka was inside one of their brains so he could see their memories and act like them. That means they had only one chance to get out of this one

"Fuzzy-brows how long have you known Maito Gai?"

"YOSH, My YOUGHTFULL SENSEI TOOK CARE OF MY SINCE I JOINED THE ACADEMY."

"Did he ever touch you? Abused you sexually?

"Naruto-kun don't say such unyouthfull things about Gai-sensei."

"I don't know he kind looks like the type to strap a kid on to a bed and do him."

Every part of Lee trembled, when he looked up he had fire in his eyes. Naruto prepared for the worse.

One minute Lee was in the shadows captivity the next he was running towards Naruto

"Never insult Gai-sensei."

Naruto closed his eyes when the blow came. The punch threw him in a dark corner of the room.


	5. Chapter 5 Exams part II

_Chapter 5: Exams part II _

Blackness is a terrible and terrifying concept. In the darkness you can`t rely on all your strengths, one of your five senses has been nullified. Darkness can have a strong psychological impact. It can cause depression in people with seasonal affective disorder, fear in nyctophobics, and comfort in lygophilics.

One of five people is scared of the dark.

Unfortunaly Shikaku Nara was that one person.

The room was now devoured off all light. His shadows would no longer work in this environment.

_JustanexamJustanexamJustanexam_

Shikaku repeated those worse over and over again. He was scared.

And why wouldn't he be scared? He was facing the strongest gennin team in Konoha. Maybe not all of their team, Kakashi would not interfere and Tenten was under Inoichi`s power. But he was facing an Uchiha and the apprentice of Maito Gai, said apprentice was currently emitting a large amount of K.I.

_SNAP_

The sound came from Rock Lee`s position .A flash of red was all he saw.

_SWOOSH_

Another flash of red and he was staring in the weirdest eyes he ever saw. They were red with a rotating star in it. Most unusual from the Sharingan.

"Who is the imposter?"Naruto`s voice could be heard from all over the place. He tried to lie, he really did but his mouth moved without his will

"Tenten" he heard his own voice say

The star in his left eye started moving faster and faster until blackness consumed Shikaku and all his dreams from that day forward will be plagued by that rotating star

As the words left Shikaku`s mouth Tenten was held in a tight grip by Lee. His eyes still sparkled with fury for the words Naruto had said.

"So it looks like you passed, didn`t they Inoichi?"

"Yeah, they sure did, in an unorthodox matter but they pass none the less" said Tenten

"Now all you have to do if you want to continue with the exam is take this blue pill, if you want to forfeit you take the red pill. Which would it be?"Said Kakashi in his usual lazy voice

Lee didn't even look at the others as he took the blue pill , Naruto nodded to Tenten and also took the blue pill .By the time the blue pill was in Tenten`s mouth, the other two were unconscious on the floor.

Her last thoughts were `_What_ _did I get myself into this time_`

Sasuke awoke to the sounds of waves and the taste of sand in his mouth, as he had been in a very lovely dream with his least favorite cousin, Naruto, and it was so wonderful as it felt so real.

He quickly amended those thouths as they sounded to _gay_ for his taste. It was not _that_ sort of dream, he was marely beating the egoistic son of a bitch into a was _straight_,thank you very much, he just didnt think this was a time to focus on girls and forget about his training.

When he will be stronger, he wouldnt mind to have a go at his sensei a little. Now that was one hot babe,not the sort of girls that where stalking him every day.

Sasuke opened his eyes and noted that , his senses were giving him the right message, they were on a island.

Next to him were his two teammates._Bleah_, how did he get sucked up with these bimbos?At first both of them were anything but , they at least could fight a little,thanks to their sensei.

Sakura improved a lot, at first she was a green behind the ear gennin,now she had at least chunnin skills in medical jutsu.

And Ami...she was a difficult she was stronger then him,other times she was as weak as Sakura but all the time she was the dumbest girl he ever must have been hit on the head of times to much.

They both still remained anoying as hell.

As the girls were still to them, Sasuke took notice of a scroll,carefully he picked it up, warry because it might be a trap,and opened it.

_Chunnin aplicate,_

_Your obiective for this mission is to aquier a colored flag, and to not loose your one flag._

_The pill you took will render you useless to use any chakra atack or form._

_After the obiective is complete you are requiered to travel back to Konoha._

_A ninja is often taken prisonier by enemy forces , escape tactics and knowledge are essential for Chunnin promotion._

_Killing is have 5 days to reach Konoha._

_Good luck,_

_Damn_,Sasuke thought.

He couldnt use chakra,that means he will not be able to use his Sharingan.

This will be one hard test.

Ever since he had awakened his bloodline, he was a little addicted to why wouldnt he be? He had seen what Naruto could do with it, paralyze people with just a glance;and Itachi creating his own world and torturing people in it,he should know ;he suffered 72 hours in it.

That battle had been a difficult 7 was supposed to protect a bridge builder but they failed.

Nobody was blaming them, it wasnt their fault that they were attacked by Zabuza A class missing nin.

Sensei tried her best to subdue him, but a special technique and experience can only get you so tried,she really did , almost giving her life for them but Zabuza and his partner just batted them aside like she was nothing and killed the bridge builder.

Sasuke saw death . He trully believed he was going to only mercy from the missing nin had saved his life.

Ever since that mission , he took training at a whole new level.

Admiting that he would need help from his teammates he set on waking them,they where both sound sleepers,Ami was actually snooring.

Aproching Sakura he gave her a little nudge.

"Hmm, Sasuke that feels so nice…"his right eye gave an involuntary twitch. Why was this stupid girl in his team?

He looked at the other girl and started poking her with their flag.

"Ohh, Sasuke …"

Seriously, are boys the only thing in their minds?

"Why don't you die already, bastard" Ami finished.

At least one of them was normal, her killing tendencies aside, he should really look out for his virtue and well being around these girls.

"Wake up, we have work to do," as the words left Sasuke`s mouth, a green blur appeared in front of him in a blink of an eye.

"YOSH!"a strong punch to Sasuke`s face was all it took before he let go of his flag.

Picking up the flag, the green blob disappeared leaving only dust in his wake.

_FuckFUCKfuckFUCK_

That was one of Naruto`s teammates. How could he be so fast without chakra?

Now they needed two flags. _Great, just fucking perfect!_

This was all _Naruto`s_ fault! He was sure of it. His cousin just wanted him dead or worse, a gennin for life. _Bastard._

After taking his anger on a nearby tree, Sasuke went to wake his teammates.

_We have work to do._

Three days.

Three gruesome days, they spent on the island, doing everything in their power to remain alive. It was Sakura`s idea to split up, the girls will get a flag and Sasuke another.

Sasuke had to use every drop of intelligence to defeat his attackers, Team Sound; they snuck up on him when he was tailing one of the teams from Rain.

He had to defend, attack and confuse, every second that he rested was another second wasted.

In the end, he was bleeding in five different places, his eyes hurt as hell for trying to activate his Sharingan. He had at least three broken bones.

But he was the one living; he couldn't say the same for the teams from Sound and Rain.

It was expected to kill in this exam. Sasuke killed four ninja and then had to meet up with his teammates which were in a state far worse than him.

"We encountered the Gara guy from Suna".Sakura said

Ah, that explained it for Sasuke; their sensei told them to watch out for Gara.

This exam was filled with freaks of nature: Gara, Naruto and that weird green guy; who knew what kind of freak they will be facing next.

Now, team 7 was making their way back to Konoha, in a raft of sorts, tending to their wounds.

"Are we there yet?"

"No".

…

"Are we there yet?"

"No Ami, we are not!" Sakura was getting a little annoyed by the little blonde girl.

"How about now?"Ami asked again

"Yes," Sasuke answered her.

"Really?"

"No, not really"

"Ohh..."

They have been traveling for a day now. If they didn't hurry, they will miss the deadline. And Sasuke had no intention of failing this part of the test. Now of all times, after all he went through to get those stupid flags.

Sasuke was seated in the far end of the raft, trying to fish something with his bare hands; they needed some more protein after surviving on bananas alone for three days. Ami and Sakura were located in the middle of the raft, the former complaining about seasickness and the latter watching him while blushing from his state of undress.

What? It wasn't his fault his shirt got destroyed by those blasted Sound Nins.

"Uuu, what beautiful girls …" the sound of someone`s voice startled his musings.

There, to his right, stood the weirdest man he had seen so far. A man wearing a black coat with little red clouds all over it, his hair was pitch black and covering his face was a weird orange mask with only one eyehole.

Sasuke, immediately sprang into action, he took a kunai and went directly for the man`s vital points.

Only to pass right through him, like the guy wasn't even there, and landing in the water.

"Hey, hey, hey Toby doesn't want to fight! Toby is a good boy!"The strange man spoke again, in a childlike voice.

"Then, what do you want?"Asked a fearful Sakura.

They were in no condition to fight. Sakura and Ami almost died at the hands of those maniacs from Suna and Sasuke barely had any energy to stand.

"I want to make a deal with Sasuke-kun here, and also tell him about the death of his last living family" The so called Toby`s voice was no longer childish, it was calculate and professional, like a Hokage when gave up missions.

"Hn" the response he got from Sasuke was devoid of any emotion, it was expected from an Uchiha.

"I want to give you power Sasuke , and in return for that power …It may come a time when I need a task to be done, no questions asked" as he said this , Toby stole a glance at Ami.

"Hn" Sasuke grunted in acceptance, he needed power to defeat his brother and show up his cousin, if he had to do a stupid task for that power, so be it!

"What about Naruto?"Sakura asked as the man approached Sasuke.

"I just finished the task, that Itachi-kun started, my dear, we had a little fight of sorts and by the time he reaches Konoha he and his teammates will be dead" he sounded a little too happy after just killing someone.

Toby was in front of Sasuke now, Sakura was afraid again, what if this weirdo hurt her Sasuke? But they were too tired to even move, much less protect Sasuke.

Toby raised his finger …Sakura was sweating now. _Just do it already, and leave us alone_

POKE

"That was it?"Sasuke asked, expecting something cooler, like a bite or chakra transfer, but a poke on the forehead, totally lame.

"Oookkkaaayy kiddies, Toby must be going know, Toby is a good boy, remember that Sasu-chan"

He was about to jump in the air…

"Wait" Toby stopped to listen to the blond girl.

"Why do talk like such a freak?" innocent blue eyes stared in the one eyehole of his mask.

"I believe…"his voice started gaining a little depth

"That what does not kill you" his voice becoming more and scarier.

Toby jumped into the air…

"Makes you … _stranger_" his voice, just a whisper in the wind.

The mysterious Toby had left.

"So…are we there yet?"

A/N:

Ok , so after I received a lot of complaints because I made Naruto to powerful, I decided to make Sasuke too and also Sakura and Ami.

Naruto is not some super badass, he cant beat Pain and Madara and Orochimaru all by I doubt he will ever do.

Just because I mentioned the Hiranshin does not mean he will use it. He just tried to replicate it , he wont use it in battle because of his small chakra capacity.

I gave you a little insight on their sensei. Can anybody guess who she is?

OMG Naruto dead? *grins*

Team Sound is dead though . I didn't go into details, maybe I will in future chapters, just remember that the other teams could not use chakra either. And the others were some what dependent on chakra , while Sasuke was good at taijutsu and had his ninja wires.

Next chapter: insight of the fight between Team 9 and Toby/Madara and the final part of the exams.


End file.
